Don't call me Loveless
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Las dudas del pequeño Ritsuka afloran una vez más al sentirse menospreciado por Soubi.
1. Capítulo 1: ¿Normalidad?

**Aclaraciones del capítulo:**

**Yaoi-lemmon Soubi x Ritsuka.**

**Como siempre: Ni Loveless ni ningún otro anime/manga/videojuego/cosochungo (?) del cual escriba me pertenece. Sólo escribo por mero entretenimiento =/7/=UUU**

**¡Espero que os guste! :D**

**Don't call me Loveless**

"_Querer"… ¿Cómo pueden las personas decir semejante cosa y quedarse como si nada?_

"_Te quiero" son palabras, términos que no acabo de comprender. Es decir, si quieres a alguien de verdad ¿Se lo demuestras? _

_La verdad es que nunca me he sentido querido de esa manera…_

_Quizás por eso mi nombre real sea Loveless: sin amor._

_Bueno, nunca lo he comprendido, todos, incluso Soubi me decían siempre que me querían, pero…no creo que nunca llegue a decirle esas palabras a alguien_.

Un chico de cabello negro, de apariencia unos 14 años, se encontraba tumbado en la cama, boca arriba y con la mirada perdida.

A su lado tenía una pila de papeles y bolígrafos.

"_Nunca llegaré a terminar esta maldita tarea…y más si no dejo de pensar."_

En ese mismo instante unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta de su cuarto, sacándolo de su mundo, haciendo que tuviese que responder.

"¿Hai?"

Una voz provinente del otro lado de la puerta, le respondió.

-Ritsuka, la cena ya está lista. ¿Vas a bajar a comer?

"Voy."

_Muchas cosas han cambiado…_

_Mi madre ahora ya ha vuelto a su normalidad, a la mujer dulce y comprensiva que era, ya no me hace daño como antes, y parece que ha superado la muerte de Seimei…_

_Total, el problema no era yo._

23:15 P.M

Ritsuka se encontraba en su cuarto, mirando las fotos que había hecho hacía relativamente poco, con sus amigos y con _él._

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios al ver la fotografía que se hizo con Soubi el primer día de conocerlo. Pero pronto la borró, sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Juró que nunca más volvería a querer a alguien como había querido a Soubi, para que después lo abandonase…

Su pulso comenzó a temblar, al recordar como el rubio lo había dejado atrás aquel día, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalase de sus ojos, por su mejilla.

-No… no debo.

Se había jurado, también, que no volvería a pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con él, ni arrepentirse por ello. Así que sin previo aviso, rompió la fotografía que se encontraba momentos antes entre sus manos, tirándola a la papelera, con una expresión dura en su rostro.

-Será mejor que duerma. Solo que tengo que cerrar la ventana.- dijo melancólico, recordando como el rubio entraba cada noche por su ventana.

"_**¿NO SABES ENTRAR POR LA PUERTA, COMO LAS PERSONAS NORMALES?"**_

¿Y cuánto extrañaba reñirlo con eso?

Otra vez, el recuerdo de Soubi invadía su mente.

Corrió rápidamente a cerrar la susodicha, apretando sus ojos ahora empapados de nuevo, presionando sus puños en la madera.

"_¿Por qué lo hiciste…Soubi?"_

Flash Back:

_-Lo siento Ritsuka, pero debo irme._

_-¡¿Qué? Pero ¿!por qué?_

_-…._

_-No me vas a dejar así sin darme ninguna explicación… ¡Soubi! ¡Dijiste que me querías! Eres un estúpido, ¡no quiere verte jamás!_

_Sus puños golpeaban inútilmente el pecho del mayor, el cual lo miraba entristecido, con la cabeza agachada._

_-Te amo…Ritsuka._

_-¡LÁRGATE! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso nunca! ¡Sabes que no lo soporto!_

Fin del Flash Back

Siempre había odiado que Soubi le dijese esas palabras sin motivo aparente, sin más. Y eso era algo que él no entendía, porqué las personas "no pueden querer a alguien tan rápido." Y mucho menos sentir amor.

Dejó de sujetar la ventana y se dirigió de nuevo a su cama, tapándose completamente con las sábanas, ahogando su llanto debajo de ellas.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

**Siento haber hecho este primer capítulo tan corto, pero es que no estaba demasiado inspirada ^^U... **

**¡Gracias a mi Selina por ayudarme! *w* ¡me inspiraste en serio! (L)**

**¡Dejad Review, porfa! :D**


	2. Capítulo 2: Claridad

Una silueta conocida se encontraba observando al joven felino desde hacía ya bastante rato, retratando en sus ojos todos sus movimientos, memorizándolos y tratando de hacer emerger de nuevo las memorias. Todos los momentos que había pasado con él.

Una de sus manos se dirigió hacía el cristal de la ventana, tocándolo y repasando con uno de sus dedos el vidrio humedecido por el frío de la noche, dejando como marca el roce de la yema de sus dedos en este.

Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus serios labios, y echando atrás su larga melena se dispuso a irse de nuevo, desapareciendo al instante del balcón del menor que todavía estaba acurrucado en las cobijas.

-Lo siento…Ritsuka.- se dignó a pronunciar segundos antes de desaparecer completamente, dejando tan solo las señales en la ventana, como muestra de que había estado ahí…una vez más; como todas las noches.

Una escalofrío sacó a Ritsuka de su agobio, haciendo que abriera los ojos momentáneamente y volteara el rostro hacía la ventana, algo confuso.

-¿Quién…?- logra articular mientras se dirige al helado cristal.- ¿Sou…?

Se tapó la boca antes de terminar el hermoso, pero sobretodo doloroso nombre que estaba a punto de emitir, dejando escapar una lágrima de nuevo, posando su mano sobre las marcas dejadas en la ventana momentos antes, notando que estaban recién hechas.

Desde hacía tiempo estaba intentando concienciarse de que Soubi se había ido, y no volvería jamás, así que era mejor olvidarlo completamente, aunque le costara tiempo.

Nunca acabó de asimilarlo por completo. Y por si fuera poco todos los recuerdos que tenía de él aparecían en su día a día. Incluso cuando veía a Yuiko o a Yayoi en clase, la señorita Shinonome también le recordaba a él…todo. Ya que había formado parte de sus vivencias en la presencia de su luchador.

Su luchador…¿aún podía llamarlo así? ¿Soubi lo consideraba todavía su sacrificio o se acordaba simplemente de él?

Eran preguntas que aparecían en su mente a cada momento, haciéndole más dura todavía la tarea de olvidarlo.

Y por último las extrañas presencias que sentía a veces, como la de esta noche…¿era su imaginación o en realidad se trataba de Soubi?

Si solo pudiera atraparlo de alguna forma…

Pensaba siempre en como actuar en frente de una situación en que el rubio fuese nombrado, simplemente recordado por alguien, y Ritsuka solo trataba de ser fuerte, o por lo menos aparentarlo, y no llorar o mostrar debilidad ante nadie. NO por él.

Pero si en realidad se trataba de Soubi tendría que esperarle, porqué aunque él siguiera sufriendo por su ausencia…le importaba. Y odiaba decirlo, o pensarlo frágilmente.

-Si no vienes tú. Iré yo a por ti.

_Y cuando te encuentre…pensaré en si te quiero o no…_

**FIN**

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

**Siento que haya sido tan cacoso, enserio ^^U pero esque lo empecé hace mucho y me quedé completamente en blanco...pfff -_- nisiquiera sabía cómo terminarlo xD así que en mis vacaciones (en momentos de aburrimiento) decidí ponerle un final corto, como habéis visto. **

**Pero esta parejita me encanta, así que prometo hacer fanfics mejores~ (¡Y MÁS LARGOS!)**

**¡Si dejáis Reviews estaría agradecida! :3**


End file.
